Welcome Back
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Twenty years has passes since Adam's disappearance; Sharon was send at the hospital due of her sickness; then there's Adam who suddenly came back from California to Elkford; this has brought surely happiness to his family.


**This is the aurthor speaking, this is my first story of "Braceface"; Please forgive me if it's messed up but it always ends up like that when I'm new to a category... or whatever let's forget about my boring speach and let's get on with the show; please do not flame this story, it's only my first time trying to do a "Braceface" story; Read and Review but no flammings, thank you.**

**If you do not like character death well this isn't your story; there is _a_ character death in this one...**

* * *

><p>This has been twenty years since Adam's disappearance and Sharon misses him terribly, nobody has known why he has disappeared he just has disappeared through thin air, Sharon and Hannah were the most who were heartbroken they always wondered why he has abandoned them and the rest of the gang, they were always asking themselves if they had done something wrong, Sharon who is now aged of thirty six has always dreamed to find her brother but never had the time because of her three children, she has married Alden Jones who she loved him since senior high-school…<p>

"Mommy, Auntie Hannah is here!" called her youngest daughter and third child; she had that beautiful brown hair that she irritated from her father while she has her mother's green eyes with a simply pink t-shirt with a white Margaret drawn on it with light blue pants and matching pink sandals, Hannah has smiled back at her as she fixed her two high-pigtails, "How are you doing, Kelly?"

"I'm doing good auntie," said Kelly with a pause then continued her sentence, "how's Cheryl?"

"She's doing great, thank you for asking" Hannah said as Sharon suddenly appeared as Hannah got startled by the sudden appearance as Sharon flushed, "Please forgive me for startling you Hannah it's just that-"

"Nonsense… I forgive you" winked Hannah as she replied with a smile. "Seriously- hey why are you crying I said…"

"It's not that, it's just that someone called me that Josh has died in a plane crash near Acapulco," said a teary Sharon as she sated next to the nearest chair, "what am I going to say to mom when she finds out about this, she's nearly on the verge of dying, dad is in New York city where he is _extremely _bust so I can't called him, Alden is coming back tomorrow night from Chicago but for now he said no phone calls until tomorrow night and Adam… we lost him for twenty years"

Hannah sated next to Sharon as she felt her eyes getting watery and was shocked that her brother-in-law has lost his life in a plane crash, feeling sorry for her sister-in-law she just bitted her lip as she also was on the verge of crying, it was the truth she was closer to her husband's family for a very long time, the disappearance of her husband has affected her but she refused to find another man, she has become pregnant of Cheryl one week before Adam and her wedding, she never had told him that news because she wanted to surprise him but she guessed that she regretted for waiting too long… too long…

"Mom, Elizabeth has stolen my socks again" called a young pre-teenager who had a soft voice like his father, Sharon gave a heavy sight as she called up to her oldest daughter, "Elizabeth Jones, give back your brother his socks back"

"But mom, he called me a sore loser earlier" complained Elizabeth as she marched down the stairs as she was combing her short hair that brushed the back of her neck and squeezed her eyes as Sharon huffed, she was very annoyed by her children's behaviour as she pointed towards their rooms, "Go to your room the both of you and think what you have done, stealing socks or calling names isn't appropriate for young kids like you two so up you go in your… rooms"

"Okay mom" muttered both the older Jones children, Sharon just rubbed her temples and walked slowly towards the small bathroom that was next to the stairs as she took out Tylenols from her black jacket and swallowed them in a gulp as Hannah feared for her sister-in-law's health just quickly run by her side and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You sure you're alright, Sharon?"

"I am fine… it's just…" started to choke lightly Sharon as tears started to swell in her eyes and in a sudden with a last raspy breath she collapsed on the ground as Kelly and Hannah were calling her to come back…

* * *

><p>There was a man with hair that ended at his neck with rectangular glasses who was reading his newspaper in a beautiful morning, it was a hot weather where the birds were chirping and ducks were quacking in a large pound, the man has gave a heavy sight as tears started to swell up in his eyes as he started to read out the lines out loud, "… there was a plane crash in Acapulco where there was only <em>one<em> body that we found out his identity and he is named as Josh Spitz who was supposed to be a visitor, he was a man from Elkford…"

The man has stopped reading as tears scrolled down his eyes but violently wiped them away, it was the truth he hated himself for doing this but he wanted a better college to be an astronaut, he should've had stayed back in his hometown where lives his family and friends… _Hannah and Sharon I'm sorry if I hurt you two the most, I'm sorry… please forgive me_, thought the man he placed his hands on his face and trying to think clearly but it wouldn't do.

"Adam Spitz… can you please come here?" ordered his boss Miss. Larisa as she had a stick in her hand as she slapped it against her other hand. "You should be in space right now, what on earth are you _still _doing here?"

"Please forgive me Miss. Larisa but I'm just worried about the people I had loved and cared back in Elkford, my brother has lost his life in a plane crash… I promise I will be in the next one it's just that one wasn't completed for me"

The snobby teacher gave a heavy sight and then glared at him, "Adam if you want I can send you to Elkford where there will be a military base where of course there are spaceships to go into space or whatever…"

"Yes I would like that, hopefully I would be there at my little brother's funeral" said Adam as tears with joy glistened down his pale cheeks and the teacher just groaned.

* * *

><p>There was the whole Spitz and Jones family as they surrounded Sharon's hospital bed, their tears haven't made Sharon happy a single moment as she thought it was her entire fault to be sick like this, she just wanted her older brother to be by her side, she was wondering how he was doing, she didn't know where he was but surely he would be okay, Sharon who took a glance at Cheryl who was on the verge of crying felt like falling down but Sharon lifted a finger up in the air and asked her to come here, Cheryl surprised followed her aunt's request and slowly bend down as she whispered 'What's wrong, aunt Sharon?' and Sharon whispered back 'If I die please forgive your father, even if I won't die please forgive him for what he has done to your mother… please' and Cheryl nodded, then the door slowly opened as all the heads were turned directly to the door as Adam entered the room as he stared back at Sharon with those sorrow eyes feeling it was all his fault if she's sick and that their brother has died in a plane crash…<p>

"Sharon… do you recognize me behind this?" asked Adam with a sad tone that was caught up in his throat, Sharon's eyes has widen as she too felt like crying, she has opened her arms wide so she could hug him and he hugged her tightly but not too tight, Sharon with tears said, "Adam you have changed so much through those past twenty years"

This has made everyone's eyes wide as their jaws have dropped; Alden was the first one to speak "So Adam… where was you all that time?"

"In California studying and became an astronaut" simply said Adam in a matter-of-fact style, the others has agreed with him and Cheryl tapped her father's shoulder and Adam has turned around to face the tall young girl as she flushed to see her father for the first time, Hannah started to laugh as she pressed her hands against her hips, this was really an amused thing to see but she stepped beside her daughter, "Adam this is _our_ daughter Cheryl, I became pregnant of her about a week before our wedding… it's just I never had a chance to say this to you"

This has completely shocked Adam as he suddenly picked up his only child and hugged her tightly as the two families has screamed back, "Welcome Back!"

* * *

><p><em>...This was when everything went back, twenty years after Adam has disappeared it was completely back to normal…<em>


End file.
